Sternchen die zum Mond ruft (Sternenruf)
frame|Sternenruf als Mondsagerin Sternchen die zum Mond ruft (kurz Sternenruf, Original: Starly who is calling to the Moon (Starcalling). Allgemeines Schwester - Blume des Mondes (Mondblume) "Mentor" - Glitzerndes Auge im Mondlicht (Gloweye) Stamm - Stamm der hilflosen Mondsucher Position - Mondsagerin Wald - Die Welt des Mondes Residenz - unknown Seele - Glanzschein About Sternenruf wird im Stamm der hilflosen Mondsucher geboren, dieser tritt das erste mal im 4. Buch der 4. Staffel auf. Sie wurde wie alle anderen Mondsager mit der Kraft geboren, näher mit den Mondkatzen in verbindung zu treten. Sie glauben nicht an die Macht der Sterne und des SternenClans, sondern des Mondes. Die Katzen dieses Stammes hassen es zu kämpfen, doch es gibt auch welche, die zu Kriegern ausgebildet werden. Diese heißen dann Moon Warriors - Mondkrieger. Auch die Mondsager müssen zu Kriegern ausgebildet werden. Sternenruf wurde von Glitzerauge zum Krieger ausgebildet, denn als Mondsagerin ist sie schon geboren. Sie sind ähnlich wie Heiler, nur weiser. Als Sternenruf noch jünger war, wollte sie immer den Frieden zum Mond bewahren. Sie wusste schon als Junges, dass sie eine Mondsagerin werden würde. Es gibt immer drei Mondsager, doch sie kennt sich am besten aus. Sie kennt auch den SternenClan sehr gut, da sie manchmal zu Vollmond hingezogen wird. Sternenruf fühlt sich jedoch überhaupt nicht wohl bei den SternenClan Katzen, denn sie gehört zum Mond. Als sie eine Schülerin zur Kriegerin war, wurde sie beinahe von einem Zweibeiner mitgenommen. Doch in Sternenrufs Zukunft wird nocht viel mehr passieren: Eine der SternenClan Katzen, Glanzlicht, weiß mehr als Sternenruf. Sternenruf ist die Wiedergeburt von Glanzlicht, und sie hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, an der Glanzlicht durch Sandstern gescheitert ist. Sie muss weiter weg reisen, als eine Katze je gereist ist. Sie muss weit hinter dem Zweibeinerort, wo die Katzen die dort Leben keine Ahnung haben, dass es die WaldClans gibt, hin. Sie darf jemanden mitnehmen, nähmlich Mondblume. Die Katzen die sie suchen soll, leben auch zusammen, aber ganz anders als im Clan. Sie haben keinen Anführer, sind alleine, und bringen sich gegenseitig um. Sternenruf und Mondblume sollen den beiden Verstand einprägen, indem sie ihnen das Gesetz der Krieger zeigen. Sternenruf erfährt davon und lehnt ab. Sie meint, sie würde den Mond verraten, doch Glanzschein berühigt sie, dass es in Ordnung sei, und das mit den Ahnen des Mondes abgesprochen sei. Sternenruf glaubt ihr nicht, doch sie geht mit Mondblume trotzdem los. Der Weg durch den Zweibeinerort ist beschwerlich, da die Katzen am Zweibeinerort auf Kampf sind. Sie begegnen auch Geißel, in den sich Sternenruf sehnsüchtigst verliebt. Der will leider nicht von ihr wissen. Sternenruf akkzeptiert das nicht, aber was sollte sie tun, und Geißel griff sie an. Er rechnete nicht mit der Geschicklichtkeit der schönen Kätzin und sie flüchten. Ihr geht Geißel zwar nicht aus dem Kopf, aber sie müssen die Reise fortsetzen. Nach langem hin und her überlegen, beschließt sich Sternenruf, den Katzen von Geißel zu erzählen. Sternenruf wäre auf der Reise fast gestorben. Als sie über Steine gehen mussten, unter denen ein tobender Wasserfall war, rutschte sie aus und fiel ins reißende Wasser. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebte sie den Absturz ins kühle Nass. Nach dem Schock ist Mondblume skeptisch ob sie weitergehen sollten, doch Sternenruf besteht darauf. 2 Monde vergingen, als sie endlich angekommen waren. Die Katzen waren schwer zu bändigen. Anfangs wollten sie sie töten, doch deren "Anführer" also deren Leiter nannte es "Die Rettung". Sternenruf und Mondblume kannten das Gesetz der Krieger kaum, da sie von einem Stamm kamen der nichts mit diesem Gesetz zu tun hatte. Der Leiter Soul knurrte sie immer wieder an, doch Glanzlicht half. Sie teilte an diesem Ort, unter Mondschein die Seele mit Sternenruf. Sternenruf versuchte ihr bestes... REst coming soon